The Last Straw
by Karategurl13
Summary: When Beastboy and Raven's daughter is kidnapped, the Titans and the Doom Patrol are willing to do anything to get her back. Even if it means making a deal with their greatest enemy. BBxRae. Warning: Torture and Character Death.
1. Intrudor

Hey everybody! This is my last story for the Shadow Walker series! Hope you enjoy. Set 3 years after Return of the Shadow Walker!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Anna.

Garfield woke up to the sun shining in his face. He looked over and saw his wife of 3 years sleeping next to him. He smiled and brushed a piece of purple hair out of her face. Beastboy got out of bed and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. He left the room and walked down the hallway. Gar stopped at a door with princess and unicorn stickers all over it. He opened the door slightly and smiled at his sleeping daughter, Anna Marie Logan. She had very light gray skin with purple eyes and light green hair that came down to her shoulders. She had adorable pointy ears and had a purple bow in her hair. The 3 year old was sucking her thumb as she slept. Gar's heart melted as he heard his daughter mumble in her sleep.

"Daddy."

Beastboy felt arms around his waist. He turned around and saw Raven standing behind him. She was wearing a white tank top and pajama shorts.

"Hey you." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey. Look at her. She's beautiful."

"I know. She's growing up so fast." Raven said.

"Do you want to wake her up or should I?" Gar asked.

"Let's do it together."

The couple walked into the little girl's room and stood by her bed. Then they started tickling Anna for all it was worth. The little girl laughed uncontrollably and turned on her side to try and stop the attack. Once she started to have trouble breathing, they stopped and let her catch her breath.

"Morning mommy! Morning daddy!" Anna yelled.

"Morning princess." Gar said, kissing her on the cheek.

"It's time for breakfast." Raven added.

"Yay! Daddy, carry me."

He did as told and picked up his daughter. Raven followed them as they went downstairs to breakfast. Cyborg was cooking breakfast for everybody and a vegetarian breakfast for Garfield and Anna. Nightwing was making out with Starfire, but stopped when Anna came in. The little girl jumped out of her father's arms and sat in her pink chair next to her mother.

"Hi uncle Cyborg!" Anna yelled.

"Hi Anna. Do you want Apple Jacks or peanutbutter and jelly?" Cyborg asked.

"PB and J!"

He made Anna her sandwich and placed it in front of her with some soy milk.

"Hey Anna." Nightwing said, waving at her.

"Hey Uncle Nightwing. Hi Auntie Starfire."

"Hello little one. You are most happy today." Starfire said.

"Anna is always happy." Cyborg stated.

"Just like daddy." She said, with jelly all over her face.

Everyone laughed at the scene. Raven got a towel and wiped her daughter's face.

"You eat like him too." Raven added.

"Hey! I do not!" he said, with tofo on the side of his mouth.

Raven licked her thumb and wiped it from the corner of his mouth. Anna giggled and finished drinking her milk.

"Doorbell." She said.

Right after that, the doorbell rang. Raven and Gar looked at her shocked while Nightwing got the door. Anna looked down at her feet.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetheart. How did you-" Raven was cut off by Nightwing walking back in.

"We have guests."

Rita, Steve, Larry and Cliff walked into the kitchen. Anna's face beamed and she jumped out of her chair.

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

She ran and hugged them both.

"Hi Anna, you got big." Rita admired.

"I'm a big girl now."

"Yes you are." Steve said.

"Hey Anna, I got you a cookie." Cliff said, waving it in front of her.

"Can I have it?" she asked, sweetly.

"Who's your favorite uncle?"

"You are."

He handed her the cookie and she ate it happily. Garfield glared at Cliff.

"Cliff, we don't need her bouncing off the walls." Garfield said.

"That's strange coming from the green energizer bunny." Cliff teased.

Anna giggled at his nickname. Gar just rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Cyborg asked.

Before they could answer, the alarm went off and Anna hugged her dad's leg.

"City Hall's being attacked." Nightwing stated.

"Anna, stay here." Raven said.

"We can't leave her by herself."

"I'll watch her. You all go without me." Elastigirl said.

Mento nodded and everyone ran out of the building. Garfield looked back and said.

"Love you princess."

"Love you too daddy."

Then they were gone. Anna whimpered and hugged Rita tightly.

"Don't worry Anna. They'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"Want to watch the Teddybear Show?"

"Yeah!"

The two went to the livingroom and turned on the tv. 5 minutes later, Rita finished doing Anna's hair while they were watching tv when the alarm went off.

"Intrudor alert! Intrudor alert!"

Before they could even react, a figure came up behind them."

"Hello Rita." A deep voice said.

Rita turned around and her eyes widened.

"You."

**Please review! By the way, if you go to photos/beast_boys_girl91/1791316487/, you'll see what Anna looks like. I just changed the color of her eyes and skin. =)**


	2. The Note

Hey everybody! Shout out to Chickie-Poo, fman13, Katwizzle, and ilikehats2! Sorry for the long update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Anna.

The Titans along with the Doom Patrol's help took out Mad Mod and gave him to the police within half an hour. He got one look at robot man and curled into a ball and started crying for his mommy. Once the police took him away, the heroes had time to talk.

"So Gar, how's Anna?" Cliff asked.

"She's adorable as ever, plus she's growing up so fast."

"Last time I saw her, she couldn't even talk." Larry said.

"Yeah, it's been too long." Mento added.

"I offered to let her stay in Midway for a couple days, but Raven refused to let go her."

"Why not?" Cliff asked, shocked.

"She says you're a bad influence."

"Well why would she think that?"

"She met me." Gar said, smirking.

The robot opened and closed his mouth knowing that it was true. Garfield turned to Raven pacing back and forth in the street.

"Rae, are you ok?"

"No, I have a bad feeling. Something's wrong."

"This isn't the first time someone's watched Aly." He said, hugging her.

"I know, but this is different. Something is very wrong. I can sense it." Raven said, starting to shake.

"Your overrea-" he was interrupted by Nightwing rushing over.

"There's an intruder at the Tower. We have to move." He explained.

Raven and Beastboy looked at each other before flying away, with the others following close behind. Once they arrived at the tower, they saw that the door was kicked in. This shocked everybody, because the door was made on titanium steel, the strongest metal in the world. They walked into the living and saw it was a total mess. Tables were turned over, lamp shades were broken and different items were ripped to shreads.

"Rita. Anna." Mento called.

They heard a slight groan coming from behind the kitchen counter. Gar rushed over and saw Rita on the floor, bleeding from what seemed to be a gun shot wound in her chest.

"Rita? Rita!" Steve yelled.

"Up..stairs." she struggled to get out.

Steve held her in his lap while Garfield rushed to Anna's room, calling her name the entire way.

"Anna. Come Anna, it's safe. You can come out now."

He reached her bedroom and his face paled as he saw red smeared on the front of her door. He kicked it in and saw that it was a wreck. Toys were broken, books were torn and her teddy bear was missing his head. Anna put up a fight.

"Anna, you can come out now. Daddy's here." He called, hoping for her to come out from under the bed or from in the closet.

"Anna!"

Still no answer. He walked over and sat on her bed, clutching his head. His daughter was missing and he didn't have a clue where she was or who took her. Garfield looked over and saw something sticking out from under her pillow. He threw it to the side and saw her teddybear's head with a note attached to it. He read it and wept loudly. This couldn't be happening again. Raven flew in the room and saw Gar crying.

"Gar, what's wrong?"

He simply showed her the note.

_Did you really think I'd go done that easily? If you did, you're dumber than I thought. Anyway, cute kid you have here. I think I'll keep her._

_-SW_

**Please review! =)**


	3. The Call

Hey everybody! Shout out to ilikehats2, fantasymoon1 and Curse you Perry the Platypus! Sorry it took so long to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Anna.

Garfield was sitting by Rita's bed side in the medical bay, waiting for her to wake up. She had been shot in the chest trying to stop Shadow Walker from taking Anna. It missed her heart by about 3 centimeters. She was lucky to be alive. He heard footsteps and saw Mento walk into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Want some?" he asked, his son.

"No. It's my fault this happened to her. I should've stayed with Anna." Gar explained.

"Gar, it's not your fault. Everybody thought Shadow Walker was dead." Steve comforted, sitting in the chair next to him.

Garfield looked at her torn teddy bear and started to weep. Steve pulled his son into a hug and rubbed small circles on his back. The thought of this monster having his daughter made him sick. Anna was only 3 years old, a baby. She was his baby.

"Don't worry, We'll find her."

"I hope so." Gar said.

Suddenly, they heard a soft moan from Rita. She slowly wrapped her fingers around her husband's hand and opened her hazel eyes.

"Hey, she's waking up!" Garfield yelled, to the others.

Larry and Cliff rushed in and went to her bedside.

"Hey honey." Steve said, brushing some hair from his wife's face. Rita groaned as she felt the throbbing pain in her chest.

"W-what happened?" she asked, trying to sit up, but was pushed back on the bed gently by Larry and Cliff.

"You got shot trying to save Anna from Shadow Walker." Gar explained.

"What?! Where is she?"

" We don't know. We're trying to find her."

Rita looked at her son wide eyed before grabbing him tightly.

"I need to get up. I need to help too." Rita said, as she started to take the wires off her.

"No way. You got shot in the chest. 3 centimeters away from hitting your heart. You need to rest." Steve said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Steve, you know that I'm not going to listen to you, so move now." Rita ordered.

As she was about to get up, she suddenly felt extremely tired and let her head fall back onto the hospital pillow. She tried to move her, but her arms felt like they weighed a ton.

"W-what did you do to me?'

"Morphine. Sorry, but I know from personal experience how stubborn you are." Cliff said, as he held to morphine button in his hand. With that, the heroine drifted into a deep sleep. Steve gave her a kiss on the forehead and then Gar's phone went off.

"Hello?" he said.

"Daddy!" a soft voice said, over the phone.

"Anna! It's her. Raven get in here!" Gar yelled, as he put his phone on speaker. Raven flew into the room just in time to hear her daughter speak.

"Daddy, I'm scared." the girl cried.

"It's ok Anna. Mommy and Daddy are here." Raven said.

"Mommy, I want to go home."

"I know you do. We're going to find you, just be brave."

"Hello Raven. Hello Beastboy. You have a very pretty daughter. She's so innocent. So precious. She's like a little princess."

"What do you want?!" Gar yelled, at the villain.

"I want to play a game of hide and seek. I hide, you seek. It'll be fun, right Anna?"

"I-I w-want my mommy!" the girl cried.

"Don't cry, you're to pretty to cry. I'll make you feel better."

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" Gar yelled.

"It's not very nice to yell." Shadow Walker teased.

"Where is my daughter!" Raven yelled, as her eyes started to turn red.

"Like I said, it's a game. You have 48 hours to find your daughter. If you don't, I'll kill her and let you find the body parts one by one."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Anna yelled, with fear in her voice.

"Say bye- bye Anna. Your time starts now."

**Please review! =)**


End file.
